The balancing electric vehicle, also called as sensor-controlled vehicle and all-terrain vehicle, works mainly on the basic principle that is called “dynamic stability”; it uses the gyroscope and acceleration sensor in the vehicle body to detect the change of the vehicle body posture, and uses the servo control system to precisely drive the motor to make corresponding adjustment, in order to maintain the balance of the system. Because it is interesting, it is quite popular among the young and children; it falls into the categories of emergent products.
As to the uniaxial or biaxial balancing vehicle in the art, when the feet of the user stands on the vehicle, as long as there is a leaning force, the vehicle body itself will sense very sensitively and then begins moving, which is not conducive to the safe use of beginners; when the speed is too fast, it will even lead to vehicle rollover, or when the driving speed is too fast, uneven road leads to instability of gravity center, under which circumstance, the slight unbalanced leaning of the force of left foot or right foot will make the vehicle body begin the operation of sensitive sensing, which is liable to make the user fall over and get injured.